gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thriller
Thriller 'is a song originally by ''Michael Jackson off his 1982 album of the same name. Thriller is sung by New Directions with the sections of the songs being divided amongst the different teams of New Directions at the end of Ghost. It is the only group number and the final song of the episode. Although McKenzie, Wyatt, and Declan are shown to be singing backing vocals, the official single only credits Chuck Salvatore as of the four non-New Directions members shown singing, only Chuck has actual vocals on the track. Lyrics '''Evan: It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark Lana: Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart Evan and Lana: You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes, You're Paralyzed Evan and Lana with New Directions: 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About To Strike You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight Jaxon: You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run Bella: You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun Jaxon and Bella: You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind, You're Out Of Time Jaxon and Bella with New Directions: 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight Claude: Night Creatures Call And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time, This Is The End Of Your Life Kevin: They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side Taylor: They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial Kevin and Taylor: Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen, I'll Make You See Kevin and Taylor with New Directions: That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night 'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller Thriller Here Tonight Claude: Darkness Falls Across The Land, The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood Ana: I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin' Thriller night, baby, ooh! Claude: The Foulest Stench Is In The Air, The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive, Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Thriller Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson Category:Songs Sung by Adam Gray Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs sung by Chuck Salvatore Category:Group Numbers Category:Halloween Song Category:Songs